Golden Sun Book 1: Dawn of Darkness
by Deltra 307
Summary: Legend tells of a mysterious structure that is said to grant it's user unimaginable power. But this power is also said to be dark and twisted. Now, six cats have been chosen to save the clans from the darkness that threatens to consume them all...
1. Prologue

**Welcome one and all! It's the moment you've all been waiting for (or at least I hope you've been waiting for)... The Golden Sun series has started! Thanks to my 'mega' writers block being lifted, plotlines flooded into my head once more and thus, the very first chapter in the Golden Sun series was, uh... porduced...**

**Well, what are you waiting for? Read! And review! Even if you don't like it! Or if your unsure what to think! I hope you all enjoy!**

**(Sorry if this isn't the best. It was late, but I was excited to get this up, so...)**

_Legend says that long ago, before the time of the clans, a group of cats called The Ancients lived beside the lake. The Ancients power was unquestionable and they lived peacefully. Among these cats was a cat name White Sun, a tom with remarkable fighting and hunting skills and mysterious powers granted to him from his ancestors in hopes he'd use them for the good of the group._

_But the other cats were jealous of his powers. They shunned him and left him out of everything. Unfortunately, the tom seemed unfazed by their actions and carried on with life as though nothing were different._

_Then, they conjured a theory. With his powers, White Sun could easily overthrow the leader and shatter the peace that they had worked so hard to achieve. Fear of losing peaceful times lead them to executing the innocent cat. Even his powers could not save him from his death._

_The Ancients celebrated after the execution and every cat was happy that he was gone for what they thought was good. But bitter resentment for being murdered with no reason kept White Sun's spirit with the group he'd once called home. At first, he played little pranks on the cats-taking caught prey and taking it to another area, messing up the dens, scattering herbs around the medicine cat's den._

_Despite his efforts, the cats only grew happier, and the spirit's pranks turned more violent. The cats did not see the danger that was sure to follow and continued to celebrate the peace making White Sun angrier with every passing heartbeat._

_His building rage lead him to attacking, claws unsheathed. It wasn't long before his attacks turned into murders. The peace the cats had thought they had saved by killing the powerful cat faded away and was replaced by fear. Cat didn't want to even leave their camp._

_With that, they named the spirit Black Sun._

_Their ancestors saw the urgency of the murders and chose six cats, blessed with powers of their own, to defeat Black Sun. But even their powers combined was not enough to kill him once more; all they could do was fend him off and wait until he was to tired to go on._

_They fought for a seasons on end and eventually, they accomplished what they set out to do. Black Sun, to worn out to go on, gave six knew they couldn't kill him no matter what they did and did the only thing they could-banished him from the lake area._

_With that, the spirit fled, past the mountains and onto the land beyond. To exhausted to go on, he sealed his spirit away into an orb shaped like the sun to fall into an undisturbed sleep. It is said that as he rests, he plans his revenge on the cats that betrayed him._

_The orb is called by many names, but the most well known is The Golden Sun. It is said that anyone with enough willpower to harness the power contained withing the orb will be granted with the powers that Black Sun had wile he was living. Some say that, depending on how mentally strong the cat wielding this power is, they can use it to their advantage. Others say that it is dark, evil energy that possesses anyone who dares try to take what was rightfully Black Sun's._

_The clans have stopped telling this tale and it is all but forgotten. But cats beyond the mountains kept the tale alive. They either encourage their young to seek it's power or to stay away from the evil it contains. It is said that anyone who managed to find it has disappeared._

_The tale may vary, but one thing is certain-the Golden Sun is real, waiting for someone foolish enough to seek it..._

* * *

Moonlight illuminated the small clearing. Four cats gathered around a small pool of water, staring worriedly at the dark liquid.

"What does it mean?" a ginger tom said, his mew filled with uncertainty.

A dark gray she-cat, her mussel flat, spoke up. "I certainly haven't seen any cat like that." Her voice had a hint of growl in it and her claws dig impatiently into the soil below her.

"Neither have I. Perhaps it was Starclan cat who has faded?" said a brown tabby tom.

"No..." a blue-gray she-cat mewed. "They looked more like a rouge then anything..."

Beady eyes scanned the cleared before a large black and white stripe creature lumbered out of hiding. "No rouge," the badger said. "Pool warn you of great danger."

"Midnight," the blue-gray she-cat said, dipping her head. "What brings you to our skies?"

"Stars warn me of danger as well. Evil power threatens to destroy clans."

"Do you know what it is?" asked the ginger tom, jumping to his paws.

The brown tabby meowed, "Be patient, Firestar." But it was obvious that the tom was just as impatient to hear what Midnight had to say.

"Golden Sun, it is."

Eight confused eyes gazed at her.

"Evil power harness within the Golden Sun. Power threaten to take over clans."

"What are we going to do?" the dark gray cat hissed.

"Six cats save clans. Special powers they have," Midnight said before turning and disappearing without waiting for an awnser.

"How will we know who the six are, Bluestar?"

"I don't know, Yellowfang. I suppose we'll have to wait and see which cats have these powers."

"Shall we split up and watch each of the clans?" the brown tabby asked.

"That'll have to do, Brmablestar. We'll meet here every moon and share what we've discovered," Bluestar replied. "I'll watch Thunderclan."

Yellowfang said swiftly, "Shadowclan."

"Windclan," Firestar said.

"Then that leaves me with Riverclan."

With that, the four cats said their good-byes and parted, eager to find the cats prophesied to save their clans.

* * *

Ravenstar twitched in her sleep. For the past few nights, her dreams had been filled with darkness and the yowls of terrified cats.

Tonight was no different. Wails of horror surrounded the black leader, but no matter how loud she called for someone to show themselves, no one answered her call.

Out of the mist, a blue-gray she-cat appeared, the yowls fading away.

"Bluestar!"

"Greetings, Ravenstar."

"What have you come to tell me? Is it bad news?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes, Ravenstar, it is."

"What is it?"

"Dark times are arising. The time of the Golden Sun is upon us."

"Golden Sun? What is the Golden Sun?"

The past leader shook her head. "Even I do not know what it is. But do know fret-six kits are prophesied to be born on the same night. Each will be granted powers that will fend off the evil that threatens your clan."

"When will this happen?"

"You must be patient, Ravenstar." Suddenly, the she-cat's voice changed and it sounded like thousands of cats were speaking at once. "_There will be six,_" she said. "_Four of four, two of two, who will come together before the dieing sun..._"

"What does this mean?" Ravenstar asked, fearful of what lay in wait for her clan.

But Bluestar was already beginning to fade and the distant voices were growing louder and louder.

"Ravenstar!" They cried in unison, their voices blending together so that it sounded like one. "Ravenstar!"

"Ravenstar, wake up!"

Claws prodded into the black leader's side and she awoke with a jolt. Her medicine cat, Mintbreeze stood over her, her eyes wide and inquiring like they usually were.

"Wh-what is it?" she asked, her voice groggy with sleepiness.

"What is it?" the white medince cat repeated in disbelief. "It's past moonhigh already! We were worried you would never wake up!"

"Well, I'm up now," she growled.

"Hurry up!" Mintbreeze was already racing towards the entrance of the den. "Mouseshade gave birth to her kit over night. I want you to see her; she's beautiful!"

Ravenstar followed her out of the den slowly. Her dream was still fresh in her mind. Six would save the clan from the Golden Sun. But the question was... what was it?


	2. Analogies

**Thunderclan-**

**Leader****-Ravenstar**-black she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy****-Bramblemist**-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat****-Mintbreeze**-white she-cat with one amber eye, one blue eye

**Warriors-**

**Moss-step**-gray and white she-cat with green eyes

**Firetail**-cream tom with ginger mussel, ears, and paws; blue eyes

**Apprentice: Tigerpaw**

**Dawntail**-cream she-cat with ginger mussel, ears, and paws; blue eyes

**Apprentice: Thornpaw**

**Squirrelstrike**-ginger tabby tom with green eyes

**Whisperwind**-white she-cat with gray tabby paws, mussel, ears, and tail; blue eyes

**Swiftfoot**-black and white tom with amber eyes

**Tanglefur**-long haired gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Ashclaw-**blue-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Flamewind**-ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

**Skystripe**-silver tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices-**

**Tigerpaw**-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Thornpaw**-ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

**Leafpaw**-dark brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

**Queens-**

**Blackface**-black and white she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Tanglefur's kit, Shadowkit(black tom with amber eyes)

**Snowstorm**-pretty white she-cat with icy blue eyes; mother of Ashclaw's kits, Dawnkit(pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes) and Dusk-kit(dark gray tom with amber eyes)

**Elders-**

**Brackentail**-light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Shadowclan-**

**Leader****-Stonestar**-gray tabby tom with a white mussel, chest, and paws; green eyes

**Deputy****-Larkfire**-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat****-Dustwhisker**-brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors-**

**Sandfur-**big, pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Echoleaf**-unusually spotted silver she-cat with green eyes

**Birchpelt**-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Brightflower**-long haired light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

**Blazefur**-ginger and white tom with blue eyes

**Sunspot**-ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Breezefur**-gray tabby tom with pale tabby stripes and green eyes

**Crowfur**-thin black tom with amber eyes

**Hawkfeather**-light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Eaglestripe**-brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**-

**Swiftpaw**-black and white tom with amber eyes

**Queens**-

**Stormfall**-pretty black she-cat with green eyes; mother of Birchpelt's kit, Tinykit (small black she-cat with amber eyes)

**Dappledpelt**-tortishell and white she-cat with green eyes; mother of Breezefur's kits, Graykit(gray tabby tom with green eyes) and Sorrelkit (tortishell she-cat with green eyes)

**Spottedfern**-gray-brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes; mother of Crowfur's kits, Cherrykit(tortishell she-cat with green eyes) and Dark-kit (black tom with green eyes)

**Elders**-

**Gingerflight**-ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Littleflame**-tortishell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Windclan**-

**Leader**-**Owlstar**-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy****-Barkfur**-small brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Slatepaw**

**Medicine Cat****-Cloudwhisker**-white tom with icy blue eyes

**Warriors**-

**Featherfoot**-gray and white she-cat (with pale ginger-gray splotches) and green eyes

**Bloudlerfang**-gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Harestep**-light brown tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: Cloverpaw**

**Thistlefur**-gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Dovepaw**

**Thrushfoot**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Guards**-

**Fallensun**-large gray and white tabby tom with black stripes and gray-blue eyes

**Nightflower**-large black she-cat with amber eyes

**Snowfire**-large white tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**-

**Cloverpaw**-small ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Dovepaw**-light gray tabby she-cat (with ginger-gray splotches) and green eyes

**Slatepaw**-gray tom with a dark stripe down his back and amber eyes

**Queens**-

**Rabbitstep**-light brown tabby she-cat with a dark brown tail and green eyes; mother of Owlstar's kits, Heatherkit(light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes) and Kestralkit (brown tabby tom with green eyes)

**Elders**-

**Sparrow**-**wing**-dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Acornpelt**-light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Riverclan**-

**Leader****-Ripplestar**-gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy****-Otterfang**-slim brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat****-Fawnpool**-light tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Minnowsong-light blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Warriors**-

**Mossystream**-tortishell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Icestorm**-white tom with icy blue eyes

**Raincloud**-gray and white tabby tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Heronpaw**

**Frostleaf**-silver and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Stormtail**-dark gray tom with green eyes

**Mintflower**-silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Pigeonfrost**-pale gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Pinewhisker**-slim black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice: Falconpaw**

**Tawnystripe**-cream colored she-cat with brown tabby stripes and green eyes

**Shadeclaw**-black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**-

**Falconpaw**-dark gray and white tom with green eyes

**Heronpaw**-small light silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Hailpaw**-white tom with icy blue eyes

**Queens**-

**Silverlight**-pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Mistycloud**-blue-gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes; mother of Stormtail's kits, Willowkit(silver tabby she-cat with green eyes), Duck-kit(gray tom with blue eyes), and Wildkit(black, gray, and white tom with one green eye, one blue eye)

**Elders**-

**Pebblethorn**-pale gray tom with bright blue eyes

**Brotherhood of the Moon-**

**Cheif****-Night**-large black tom with amber eyes

**Cheif's Aide****-Claw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medic****-Ice**-white tom with blue eyes;deaf

**Fighters**-

**Toad**-black and white tom with amber eyes

**Fleet**-light brown tom with amber eyes

**Gray**-gray tom with green eyes

**Owl**-brown and white tom with blue eyes

**Gorse**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Weasel**-light brown tom with amber eyes

**Smoke**-dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Wild**-tortishell and white tom with green eyes

**Spirit**-white tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Spot**-tortishell and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Novices**-

**Broken**-gray tom(with darker flecks) and amber eyes

**Raven**-handsom black tom with amber eyes

**Bracken**-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Kit-Bearers-**

**Moth**-golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Gray's kits, Mistkit(blue-cat she-cat), Leon(golden tom), and Stripes(gray tabby tom)

**Red**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; mother of Spirit's kit, Fire(ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes)

**Dawn**-cream she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Smoke's kits

**Seniors**-

**Feather**-silver she-cat with green eyes

**Lizard**-dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Brotherhood of the Sun-**

**Cheif****-Blaze**-golden tabby and white tom with green eyes

**Cheif's Aide****-Dusk**-dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medic****-Web-**pale gray tom with white flecks; green eyes

**Novice: Shrew-brown tom with blue eyes**

**Fighters**-

**Wing**-silver tom with blue eyes

**Scar**-dark brown and black tom witha amber eyes

**Eagle**-large brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Silver**-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Tawny**-dark cream tom with amber eyes

**Snake**-gray tom with amber eyes

**Brindle**-gray spotted she-cat with blue eyes

**Sage**-blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Snow**-white tom with green eyes

**Heather**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Novices**-

**Aqua**-blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Cherry**-tortishell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Fox**-ginger, white, and black she-cat with green eyes

**Kit-Bearers-**

**Chill**-white she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Blaze's kits

**Cinders**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Eagle's kits, Brownie(brown tabby tom) and Sparrow(dark brown tabby tom)

**Blacky**-black she-cat with amber eyes; expecting Snow's kits

**Seniors**-

**Cloud**-white tom with icy blue eyes

**Jay**-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Cats Outside of the clans-**

**Leaf**-light brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Coal**-dark gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes

**Goose**-white tom with amber eyes


End file.
